Toon Guile
Special Moves Neutral B: Sonic Boom Similar to Game Guile, Toon Guile has this as a signature attack. It has a laggy start up, but it does more damage. While this move is commonly used throughout the cartoon, the specific inspiration clip of this move originates from the first episode, when Guile encounters two of Bison's troops. Side B: Flash Kick Another copy of Game Guile's moves, Toon Guile flies toward an opponent(s) and Flash Kicks him/her in the face. Its range is sort of similar to Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost. The inspiration clip is from the second episode of the cartoon, though it's just as commonly seen as the Sonic Boom. Up B: Americopter Toon Guile flies up and starts spinning, arms stretched out. Anyone who gets in the spinning takes damage. The move can be stopped when the control stick is tilted down or when 5 seconds have passed. The inspiration of this move comes from the first episode. Down B: BISON!!! Guile raises his fist in the air while he shouts "BISON!!!" Damaging flames appear behind him. After that, he has 10 seconds before he can use it again. Yet another inspiration clip from said episode, Guile shouts Bison's name, complete with the flames, after Blanka gets infected by a lethal virus. Final Smash- Anti-Terrorism Time freezes for the opponents while Guile defuses a time bomb. After failed attempts to defuse it, he Sonic Booms it, causing a massive explosion. This move is performed only on the ground, and the explosion instant-kills anyone. However, it can kill Guile at the same time, so it's wise to close in on a nearby opponent. It's also wise to do the move when Guile and any other opponents have one stock left. The inspiration of this move comes from the twelth episode of the cartoon, when Guile performs a Sonic Boom on a time bomb after he fails to defuse it normally. Unlike in SBL, he actually stops the bomb from detonating in the cartoon. KO KO:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! KO 2:NNOOOOOOO!!! Star KO:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Screen KO:NOOO!!! Taunts Up: "Just get in the plane!" Sd: "Guns are for wimps." Dn: (facepalms) "Not them..." (sounds like "Aw, damn...") Victories Victory 1: All Right! Victory 2: *Scratching his hair* Victory 3: Cammy asks Guile "How about a romantic candlelight dinner for two?" & then Guile says "Dinner for the whole team for a job well done." and then his friends appear from the right. Victory 4 (Against Toon Bison): It's over, Bison. Lose: Noooooooooooooooo!!! Character Description When Guile was a trainee in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie Nash and asked him to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to lack proficiency in the moves (shown in how Charlie can shoot Sonic Booms with one hand, while Guile needs both.) Moveset Ground attacks Normal Neutral attack - Dash attack - Does a front flip and kicks Forward tilt - Kicks similar to a Spartan kick Up tilt - Down tilt - Kicks upward in a flip Smash Forward smash - Does a side kick Up smash - Down smash - Other Ledge attack - 100% ledge attack - Floor attack - Trip attack - Aerial attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward throw - Back throw - Up throw - Down throw - Snake Codec Snake: What's going on here? What Happened to Guile? Mei Ling: That's just him in his toon mode Snake... Snake: ...I think he is completely different... Mei Ling: They do have certain things in common... Green Clothes... Snake: ...That's all? Mei Ling: Yeah... Snake: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Role In Subspace Emmisary TBA Trivia *Toon Guile and Toon Bison have a show called "Leet Fighters". *Just get in the plane *He is voiced by Michael Donovan in the cartoon series. *Antilope changed his name to Guile in the Weird Al's Moveset Category:Playable Characters Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Capcom Category:Toon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Category:Leet Fighter Category:TKEAxTFS